The present Application for Patent claims priority to Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/164,269, filed on Mar. 27, 2009, entitled “High-Q active bandpass filter and spur attenuator”, and assigned to the assignee hereof and hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for processing a signal in a communication system.
2. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter modulates data onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal and generates an RF modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission. The transmitter then transmits the RF modulated signal via a wireless channel to a receiver. The receiver receives the transmitted signal, filters and amplifies the received signal, frequency down-converts the amplified signal from RF to baseband, and digitizes the baseband signal to obtain samples. The receiver then processes the samples to recover the data sent by the transmitter.
A receiver and transmitter typically generate various undesired signals, which are often called “spurious responses” or “spurs.” For example, the spurs may be harmonics of a reference oscillator, harmonics of a sampling clock used to digitize the baseband signal, harmonics of clocks used for digital circuits, mixing products of RF components, and so on. These spurs may degrade receiver sensitivity through reciprocal mixing with received jamming signals or degrade transmitter emission mask.
There is therefore a need in the art for systems, methods, and devices related to spur attenuation in a receiver and a transmitter.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may be simplified for clarity. Thus, the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given apparatus (e.g., device) or method. In addition, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.